


sweetheart.

by shinotshin (orphan_account)



Series: midnight [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Denial of Feelings, Drabble, Gryffindor Yuta, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Hufflepuff Winwin, Love/Hate, M/M, Ravenclaw Jaehyun, Short & Sweet, Slytherin Taeyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:12:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9185210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/shinotshin
Summary: When Sicheng starts to use cute nicknames, Jaehyun doesn’t know what to do.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i can't stop writing drabbles wHY
> 
> this one is very very very short and very very very cheesy. jaewin is the cute couple and i'm not even ashamed. 
> 
> (and yutae arguing in the background because i love their interactions)
> 
> hope you enjoy! <3

“ _Sweet-cheeks_ ,” Sicheng said, poking Jaehyun’s now red cheeks. The boy smiled, resting his head on the table, “baby-muffin,” and the Ravenclaw looked at him with embarrassment.

“You should pay attention to the class, you know, or professor Jinki will be very upset,” he tried to concentrate on the _Venomous Tentacula_ so it would not strangle him alive, but it was very hard.

“I don’t care,” Sicheng mumbled, playing with his own plant, firing some of its parts with his wand.

“You should care,” Jaehyun tried to separate its leaves, but the Venomous Tentacula wanted to bite him, so he pulled away.

“And you should feed it with _Chizpurfles_ , like professor Jinki said,” the Hufflepuff commented, getting up to help Yoonoh, “you’re so messy, sweetheart,” he giggled, picking up one of the creatures he was talking about before and feeding the plant.

Jaehyun started to hyperventilate; he totally did not know what to do. His hands were shaking as Sicheng taught him how to feed the Venomous Tentacula, and he continued to encourage him with sweet words and even sweeter nicknames. His heart was pounding so fast he began to think it was going to explode at any minute.

“Why are you—using those nicknames?” the brunet gulped, fearing the response.

“It suits you,” the Chinese boy watched the carapace of the Chizpurfle rolling out of the plant’s mouth, “you seem to be the type that likes these kinds of things, and you like it,” his eyes met Jaehyun’s dark ones and he grinned, “don’t you, fluffy-ball?”

The Ravenclaw’s was so nervous that his spectacles fell on the ground, and just as he was about to get down to pick them up, Sicheng did the same. Their faces were inches apart; Jaehyun could have sworn the chestnut-colored skin had turned red.

“ _Ahem_ ,” suddenly, the two stood up, looking directly at a fun professor Jinki trying to look angry, “may I ask what you two were doing?” he asked directly at Yoonoh, the corners of his mouth curving into a smile.

“Uh, my glasses fell, so—yeah…” he tried to explain, but failed miserably.

“Concentration, boys,” professor Jinki spoke with a stern voice, leaving then.

“ _Four-eyes_ is a cute nickname?” Sicheng questioned, handing Jaehyun’s glasses.

Yoonoh whimpered, “why are you such a ray of sunshine, a cinnamon roll that everyone wants to protect?” he ranted under his breath, focusing on cleaning his spectacles.

Thus, he had not noticed the scarlet tone on Sicheng's face.

**[…]**

“Okay, now you need to feed it—“ Yuta explained to Taeyong, disrupting his concentration.

“I already knew,” the Slytherin snapped, irritated.

“Oh, you knew?” he replied, irony filling his voice.

“Of course,” he clenched his teeth, holding the plant with all his strength.

“No, you didn’t,” Yuta stated, looking at the other with disdain.

“Yes, I did! I was listening to the professor, okay?” his attention was no longer on the Venomous Tentacula; very busy arguing with his classmate.

“You weren’t.”

“I was!”

“You were talking to Zitao,” the Gryffindor arched one eyebrow, crossing his arms.

“Are you jealous?” Taeyong asked provocatively.

“I’m not!” Yuta exasperated himself, flushing immediately.

“You are,” he smirked.

The younger groaned, “why are you so fucking annoying?”

“Aw, you’re so sweet,” Taeyong falsely complimented, rolling his eyes.

“Shut the fuck up and— _OH MY HOLY MERLIN!_ ” the vines of the plant were curling around Yuta's arm, bringing it close to its mouth.

“ _WHAT THE_ —“ the Slytherin started to panic, but before he could call the professor, an idea came, “wait a second! Don’t move!”

“What are you trying to—“ even if a murderess plant was trying to eat him alive, Yuta was very calm, though, it didn’t last much as he saw his partner picking up his wand, “Taeyong, don’t!”

“ _Incendio!_ ”

Too late. The Venomous Tentacula burned until there was nothing left but ashes.

“I can’t believe,” Yuta face-palmed himself, clearly disappointed.

“What?” an overly-excited Taeyong looked at him, and he seemed like a happy puppy. It would be adorable if the Gryffindor were not so stressed.

“You killed it,” Yuta realized, not accepting the fact.

“I saved your life!” the Slytherin sent him a look of indignation, gesticulating with his hands.

“You fucking killed our homework!” Yuta almost screamed, but it was enough to catch the attention of the whole class.

“Geez, why do you hate me so much?” Taeyong sighed, massaging his temple, “I saved you and you’re always complaining, what I did to you?” and he kept talking about the other’s mistakes.

Yuta rolled his eyes, snorting. “You’re _indeed_ dramatic, oh my Lord.”

**Author's Note:**

> okay there's lots of yutae, bUT I CAN'T HELP IT, OKAY? THEY ARE MY OTP!!!
> 
> hmmm i have an idea for another drabble. but i'll try to control myself, really. 
> 
> hope you liked it <3


End file.
